


for the last time

by hasmtan (randomcanbian)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, at least until brittana got back together ahahaha, mentions of disordered eating, playing with the idea that santina hooked up during glease and kept hooking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcanbian/pseuds/hasmtan
Summary: After Brittany and Santana get back together, Santana decides to say goodbye to Tina and the "partnership" they'd formed with a parting gift.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang/Santana Lopez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	for the last time

"I could play you like a xylophone," Tina comments distractedly. She's stopped in the middle of taking Santana's blouse off to drag her fingers along the prominence of her friend's ribs. "Are you sure you're doing okay, San?"

"The stress is getting to me, is all," she says, briefly. What with work, dance class, rehearsals, and Rachel and their stupid fight, she hasn't had much of an appetite lately.

The look of concern Tina levels her makes her uncomfortable, so she adds: "Look, I'll take care of myself, okay?" She doesn't know why she tells her first, before she does Mercedes or Quinn who both are much closer to her, but she ends up blurting: "Britt and I are getting back together. She'll make sure I will."

A shit-eating grin blossoms on Tina's face. "I knew it! I knew that the metric ton of flowers in the choir room had to do with you guys!"

The reminder of her and Britt's conversation in the choir room—and the 'metric ton' of flowers crammed into her parents' house—brings a soft smile to Santana's face, but she soon brings her attention back to the woman in front of her. "Okay, how?"

"Who else would it be, Puck? And like, lilies are the lesbians of flowers. It's gotta be you guys."

"Seriously, am I the only one who doesn't get the lilies thing?"

Tina raises an eyebrow. "Imagine me and you? 'Lilies mean I dare you to love me'?" The look of confusion on Santana's face has her rolling her eyes. "How's it that you're the lesbian and the movie nerd—don't look at me like that, Mercedes told me about the two hard drives you have dedicated to just movies—but you don't know what Imagine Me and You is?"

"I'm familiar with it!" Santana protests. She shrugs off the rest of her blouse by herself, because Girl Chang can't talk and strip at the same time, apparently. "I just haven't gotten around to watching it."

Tina doesn't reply, momentarily distracted by the exposure of her incredible rack. Santana snorts.

"How did I not know you were gay before I graduated?"

Tina shrugs, as she pushes Santana down to a sitting position. "I was sucking face with Mike the entire time, so people just assumed I was aggressively heterosexual." There's a sour look on her face, the same one that comes up whenever anything reminds her of Mike, so Santana takes the opportunity to pull Tina down to steal a kiss. 

"Okay, stop thinking about your ex and start macking on me. Britt and I are officially getting back together tomorrow, and you lose access," she says, gesturing to the entire length of her body, "to all of this."

"Yeah, yeah, I figured," Tina says with a sigh. "I mean, I was ready to stop when I found out about Dani. And then you told me you guys were in an open relationship." She guides Santana down by the shoulder, until she's lying splayed out on the bed. "How's she taking this whole Brittana-getting-back-together thing, by the way?"

"Pretty well, honestly. I mean, we were still keeping it light—see: open relationship—and you know how chill she is. We'll still be friends, even if we aren't lady lovers any more."

"She's so cool, I swear." With Santana positioned, Tina quickly shimmies out of her dress. "One last thing: Brittany knows about this, right? Just making sure."

"Duh. You know I told her about us, and I told her I'd be saying 'goodbye'," Santana replies, air-quoting around that last word with a smirk.

"Ha. Explains the stink eye she was giving me this morning."

"Mmmmmm. She's super hot when she gets all possessive, don't you think?"

"Not when you're on the other end, but sure." Tina lowers herself on Santana, thigh opening up her legs, hand crawling slowly towards her warm core. She's rewarded with a quiet intake of breath.

"Come on, San," she whispers, their lips millimeters apart. "Let's make this last one count."

**Author's Note:**

> If no one makes Santina content, then I'll just have to make it myself!
> 
> (I'm begging though, fandom, please make more Sancedes/Santina fics I am s t a r v i n g.)


End file.
